Cole
Coyle is a contestant from I & N's Survivor: Egypt and I & N's Survivor: All Stars. I & N's Survivor: Egypt Challenges Pass the Torch Relay Race (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Popularity Contest (won) 21 Flags (lost) Flag Making 101 (won) Who the Hell is ___? (lost) It's the Little Things (won) Block Builders (lost) Contestant Gameplay Cole was a past competitor of Nasty's from BENLINUS' Survivor: Melanesia Fans v. Favorites, where Cole was a fan and Nasty was a favorite. Nasty saw potential in him despite his early exit, and gave him the opportunity to be on this season of I & N's Survivor. Cole was the seventh person picked to be on the Giza tribe and despite this was actually one of their better competitors. He had a smooth ride until the swap happened and Nathan started targeting him after the tribe's loss. However, his allies held strong and instead Nathan was eliminated. When the merge was announced Cole was not picked to be in the Merge 4 so he automatically was safe when they lost the challenge. He was the one responsible for naming the merge tribe Cleopatra, as well as making the tribe's flag which won him the first post merge individual challenge. He then was almost eliminated over Natasha at the final 9, but she was seen as a bigger social threat. Following this close call, Cole won the next challenge and made the final seven, however it was here that the others turned on him due to his nice personality and ability to win challenges making him a jury threat in their eyes. He was voted out in a 5-1-1 vote. Voting History I & N's Survivor: All Stars Challenges Survivor Smorgasbord (lost) Survivor Golf (won) Absolute Zero Spamming (lost) Popular Culture Trivia (lost) Puzzle Race (won) Tribal Endurance (lost) Whose in Charge Here? (won) All Mighty Sumo Push! (lost) Flag Making Challenge (won) Math is King (lost) Cards Against Humanity (lost) Fill in the Blank (won) Memory Lane (lost) Jigsaw Puzzle Race (won) Fallen Comrades (lost) Contestant Gameplay As one of the more physical competitors of past seasons, Cole was a shoo in to return for All Stars especially since he was blindsided before he'd reached the peak of his game life. Cole was drafted with Nasty's 7th pick, and the 13th pick overall, in the draft and was placed on the weaker Team Nasty to start the season. He quickly made his way into the majority alliance thanks to his strong bond with Pika and this led to him making friends with Tim, Josh and Jacob G.. This fivesome along with Kyle managed to pick off the other three minority members before the swap keeping Cole safe. After the swap, Cole remained on Fuerza and was united with his duo partner, Hufus, and with him secured them majority as they picked off outsiders Jim and Luis in their only challenge losses after the swap. Upon reaching the merge, Cole once again won the Flag Making Challenge, just like in Egypt, and named the tribe Leyandas. He was a part of the united Fuerza group that eliminated Kolby and blindsided Jacob G.. At the final 8, Cole was warned by Hufus of his impending blindside and joined forces with him to eliminate Devin whil playing his idol in the process negating three votes against him. This move however, put him at odds with Tim as he was now concerned that Cole was a threat moving forward. This worry was proven correct as Cole won the next challenge, and also helped save his closest ally Hufus by convincing him to play his idol which led to Brandon's elimination. At the final 6, both Cole and Tim were vulnerable and went at each other, but Cole convinced everyone but Josh to vote out Tim as they didn't want a repeat winner in the series. Following that, Cole won the final 5 immunity, but could only watch as Hufus was voted out for being inactive at the worst possible time. Cole was the only person not to vote against him. In the first part of the finale, Cole lost the Fallen Comrades challenge and was subsequently eliminated for being the biggest physical threat left, and also the most likely person to win the game making him the 8th Member of the Jury. Cole gave his jury vote to longtime ally Pika as he respected him gameplay more than Josh's. Cole was also awarded the Player of the Season as well as the Immunity Beast award, and being recognized as Nasty's favorite Player of All Stars. Voting History Coyle Category:Returning Players Category:Season 5 Contestants